


Sensitive Touch

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Song - Freeform, The Archer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: A request I got on tumblr, to write a fic based on Taylor Swift's song "The Archer" with Thranduil.





	Sensitive Touch

**"Combat, I'm ready for combat, I say I don't want that, but what if I do? 'Cause cruelty wins in the movies, I've got a hundred thrown-out speeches I almost said to you"**

Watching you sleep Thranduil was smiling to himself, you had been one of the people who helped him and his army in the battle of the five armies, even though you had been hit with an arrow, he made sure you had been healed and shortly after that you were moved into Mirkwood with him.

**"Easy they come, easy they go, I jump from the train, I ride off alone, I never grew up, it's getting so old, Help me hold onto you"**

Leaving you to sleep Thranduil walked to the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet, moving some of the pots around he collected the pot of white cream, opening the pot he placed the lid on the table and looked at how much was left knowing he would need to ask the healers for more soon.

**"I've been the archer, I've been the prey, Who could ever leave me, darling? But who could stay? Dark side, I search for your dark side, But what if I'm alright, right, right, right here?, And I cut off my nose just to spite my face, Then I hate my reflection for years and years"**

Closing the cabinet Thranduil looked at himself in the mirror again, before he dropped his mask and showed his scar, the coldness of the cream made Thranduil whimper as he placed some of it on his face and started to rub it in, it had been years since the dragon attack but the pain was still there and will always be there, every morning and night he would need to put the cream on, before he used some of his magic to hide the scar from everyone, even you.

**"I wake in the night, I pace like a ghost, The room is on fire, invisible smoke, And all of my heroes die all alone, Help me hold onto you"**

Feeling eyes on him Thranduil turned and was shocked to see you standing at the door looking at him, you had now seen him the real him and he could feel the panic rising in his chest.

**"I've been the archer, I've been the prey, Screaming, who could ever leave me, darling? But who could stay? (I see right through me, I see right through me)"**

Without saying a word you slowly walked over to him and sat down collecting the pot, you placed your fingers into the cream and felt it tingling, raising your hand to his face you smoothed the cream over his scar tracing it absentmindedly, as Thranduil felt the panic leaving him at your touch.

**"'Cause they see right through me, They see right through me, They see right through, Can you see right through me? They see right through, They see right through me, I see right through me, I see right through me"**

"Thank you" Thranduil whispered when you finally finished, and he watched you replace the lid and washed your hands, before walking back towards the bedroom.

**"All the king's horses, all the king's men, Couldn't put me together again 'Cause all of my enemies started out friends, Help me hold onto you"**

Turning back around you looked at Thranduil who was staring at himself in the mirror smiling softly you wet your lips "you don't have to hide it from me."

**"I've been the archer, I've been the prey, Who could ever leave me, darling? But who could stay? (I see right through me, I see right through me) Who could stay? Who could stay? Who could stay? You could stay, You could stay, You"**

Nodding his head Thranduil watched you disappear and looked at his own reflection again, before your words sank in he didn't need to hid it, you weren't scared of it, jumping to his feet Thranduil walked into the bedroom and saw you climbing into bed, climbing into the bed next to you he pulled you closer to him as you let out a happy hum.

**"Combat, I'm ready for combat"**

Slowly Thranduil felt the ice around his heart start to melt, he was ready for another battle and that battle was trying to prove to you how much you mean to him, and he hoped you could share a bright future with him.


End file.
